Merlin meets Percy
by trillion42
Summary: Percy Jackson and Merlin collide. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Hogwarts Castle and no one, not even the authors, are sure why. Suddenly, everyone's favorite demigod comes face to face with everyone's favorite warlock.**

Percy: Who are you?!

Merlin: Who are you?

Percy: Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of Kronos. Yeah, beat that title.

Merlin: I am Merlin Ambrosius Myrddin Emrys, most powerful warlock of all time, king of the druids, and the last dragonlord. If anyone asks, though, I'm King Arthur's manservant. F*** what!

Percy: *snickers* Man Servant?!

Merlin: Yeah, got a problem with my day job? And Son of Poseidon? *rolls eyes* You're mental.

Percy: I am a f***ing DEMIGOD! You want a fight warlock?! Bring it!

Merlin: I've fought worse than you, kid! Bring it! I'm f***ing Emrys!

Percy: NICO!

Merlin: Calling your little friend to help?

Percy: DEMIGODS UNIT! *Nico shows up*

(_enters Nico.)_

Nico: What?!

Merlin: Please, I can take you kids down with one curse.

Nico: *makes a hole open up and Merlin just jumps out of the way* You're so going down!

Merlin: I'm immortal, death boy! *dragon talks* Here's Aithusa, my baby dragon. DIE FROM HER CUTENESS!

(_enters Aithusa_)

Nico: Ah, mommy, help! *screams*

Percy: Oh, come on Nico! *rolls eyes*

Aithusa: Hi, I'm Aithusa! Merlin's my mommy, 'cause he hatched me! You wanna be my friend?

Merlin: (_under his breath_) Not helping…..

Percy: NOOOOO!

Merlin: You dead from her cuteness?

Percy: Nope not really. Now eat my awesome water powers!

Merlin: *eye roll* I'm EMRYS. I can control the elements too.

Nico: So can I! *makes a skeleton comes out of the ground and makes it start dancing*

Merlin: *dragon talk* Kilgharrah! Can you toast these motherf***ers?

Percy: You say what now?!

(_enters Kilgharrah_)

Kilgharrah: Hello, young warlock. I see you've made some new friends…..I foresee-

Merlin: Can you just skip the destiny talk and roast them?

Kilgharrah: Very well…*breathes fire*

Percy: Water powers activate! *Takes out bottle of water and throws it at them*

Merlin: What sorcery is this?! A bottle made out of plastic? That hasn't been invented in my time!

Percy: Dude, seriously?

Merlin: What? I live in the freaking Middle Ages. We even use chamber pots. *shudders*

Nico: Awkward!

(_enters Gwaine, as Kilgharrah and Aithusa sink into the background_)

Gwaine: It's not the best but it's all we have.

Merlin: Gwaine! What are you doing here?!

Gwaine: I wanted to meet your new friends.

Merlin: They're not my friends!

Percy: Yeah, we're not his friends!

Nico: What kind of name is Gwaine?

Gwaine: An awesome one. *pulls out sword*

Percy: *uncaps Riptide*

Nico:*pulls out sword*

(_enters Percival, Arthur, Elyan, and Lancelot's ghost behind him_. _Leon, because the authors forgot him, is not there._)

Percival: I have a sword too!

Percy: Who are you?

Percival: Sir Percival, a.k.a Percy!

Nico: Ugh! Not another one!

Merlin: Percival, what are doing here?

Percival: The whole Round Table is here! Even Lancelot!

Merlin: But he's dead!

(_Lancelot's ghost waves_)

Arthur: Who are these kids?

Merlin: Long story

(_the group then turns, seeing Percy and Percival in a heated discussion_)

Percy: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!

Percival: But my name's Percy too!

Nico Ugh! Okay, if I kill one of you, will you both shut up?

Percy: YES!

Percival: NOOOOOOOO! *runs away*

Merlin: (_mutters_) That was anti-climactic.

Arthur: Well, okay then.

Merlin: Hey, Percy, wanna call a truce and ditch these losers? I'm in the mood for frozen yogurt, even if it hasn't been invented in my time yet.

Percy: Yeah, I could go for some fro yo. *skips away, arm intertwined with Merlin's*

(_exits Percy and Merlin_)

Nico: Percy, you're leaving me here?!

Arthur: Merlin! You're just gonna abandon us?

Gwaine: *shrugs* Let's just go get slushies.

Nico: No way, weird guys in tights. I'm outta here!

(_exits Nico_)

Gwaine: Still wanna get slushies?

Arthur: Yeah. *looks down* Why'd that kid say we were wearing tights?

Gwaine: *shrugs* I don't know, but let's go!

Kilgharrah: *steps forward*

_Gwaine and Arthur jump onto Kilgharrah (not questioning why there's a dragon there) and ride off in search of a slushie machine. Aithusa flies off somewhere else._

Elyan: So, I'm all alone now…

Lancelot's Ghost (_appearing out of the shadows_): I wouldn't say that.

(_Nico enters again, because he forgot his sword_)

Nico: Oh my gods! A shade! How'd you escape the Underworld? I have to take you back. *drags Lancelot down into Underworld*

Elyan: Finally, free of those idiots!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was stupid and pointless. My cousin and I got bored on Easter and we did this. She was mostly Percy and his crowd and I was Merlin and company. If some crazy person wants us to continue (I doubt it) we might. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting- A frozen yogurt place**

Percy: This is good fro-yo.

Merlin: Yeah, but what flavor is it?

Percy:….

Merlin: By saying nothing except a bunch of periods, I think you mean 'I don't know,' 'It's rat,' or 'Oh my Herman, it's poisoned!'

Percy: *snickers* Oh my Herman?

Merlin: Loooooooooooooooooong story.

Percy: We've got time.

Merlin: That sounded sexually wrong.

Percy: Pervert.

Merlin: *shrugs* No denying the truth!

_(enter Nico)_

Nico: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERCY! How could you leave ne for this guy?

Percy: Just face it, Nico, you're not cool enough.

Nico: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Percy:…..

_(enter Gwaine)_

Gwaine: Merlin, come quick, Princess is singing!

Merlin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand?

Gwaine: We should totally video tape it and use it as blackmail material.

Merlin: You say that so casually.

Gwaine: *laughs evilly*

Percy: Nico, stop hugging me!

Nico: NOOOOOO! DEMIGODS NEED TO STICK TOGETHER!

Percy: Merlin, a little help here?

Merlin: *eyes flash gold and Nico is off him* Done.

Gwaine: Did you just use magic?

Merlin: No…DISTRACTION! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

Gwaine: Hell, yeah! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!

Percy: /:

Merlin: /:

Nico: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Percy: …..

Merlin: …..

Gwaine: HEY I JUST MET YOU!

Nico: ANS THIS IS CRAAAAAAAAAAAZY!

Gwaine: SO HERE'S MY NUMBER!

Nico: SO CALL ME MAYBE!

Percy: *backs out of room slowly*

Merlin: *follows Percy*

Gwaine: ALL THE OTHER BOYS!

Nico: WILL TRY TO CHASE ME!

Gwaine: SO HERE'S MY NUMBER!

Nico: SO CALL ME MAYBE!

_(enters Kilgharrah)_

Kilgharrah: The destiny these two share is not very pretty.

Gwaine: 'CAUSE WEEEEEE ARE NEVER

Nico: EVER EVER

Gwaine: GETTING

Together: BACK TOGETHER!

Kilgharrah: They are two sides of the same coin…..but I see something…..something horrible! Gwaine/Nico slash fics! What has this world come to?

Gwaine: Wait, a slash fic with us?

Kilgharrah: Disgustingly enough, yes.

Nico: *first disentangles himself from Gwaine's arm (from where they were hugging)* But he's like a thousand years older than me.

Kilgharrah: ….

Gwaine: *stares at Nico*

Nico: *stares at Gwaine*

Kilgharrah: *flys away from the awkwardness*

Nico: A Gwaine/Nico slash fic? Well, I've got one thing to say to that.

Gwaine: ?

Nico: HELP! PEODOPHILE! I'M LIKE SIXTEEN AND THIS GUY IN HIS TWENTIES IS SINGING TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS WITH ME! HELP! *runs away*

Gwaine: Ummmm…

* * *

**A/N; Unexpectedly, like three people wanted this continued...okay. Here it is. There actually will be no slash between Nico and Gwaine (thank Herman, that would be disgusting). So...ummmm...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy: Merlin!

Merlin: Hey….kid.

Percy: OMFGsyouwillnotbelievethisbutmygirlfriendAnabethha ppenstobeabigArthurianlegendandyourBBCshowfanwasfa ngirlingawayaboutshitlikethatthenIsaidIknewthereal Merlinandshedoesntbelievemecanyouhelpabrotheroutan dshowherImright?

Merlin: ?

Percy: So, will you do it?

Merlin: Oooookay. What am I doing?

(_enters Anabeth_)

Anabeth: OH MY GODS! PERCY WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE MERLIN EMRYS THE MOST POWERFUL WARLOCK TO EVER LIVE! YOU'RE SOOOO HOT!

Percy: Did you just call him hot?

Merlin: Did you just call me hot?

Anabeth: Hades yeah!

(_enter Nico_)

Nico: Speak of the death god and his son shall appear.

Percy: Get out of here, Nico. No one likes you.

Nico: **):**

(_Merlin and Anabeth continue their conversation_)

Merlin: Ummmmm…Kilgharrah!

Anabeth: OMFGs! You called the Great Slash Dragon!

Merlin: SLASH WHAT?

Anabeth: Merthur 5eva! (that's more than 4eva)

(_enter Kilgharrah_)

Kilgharrah: Young warlock, ahh. New friend, you've made, I see. Two sides of same coins you are.

Merlin: Why are you talking like Yoda?

Kilgharrah: More cryptic makes riddles it does. Loves to mess with you, I do.

Merlin: Shut the hell up, you should.

Anabeth: WEHFNJKCNE8ORWFWEHUFRROEQW'/;'POPRPROI90832-4R94==24/! My feeeeeeeeels!

Merlin: ?

Percy: Anabeth….?

Anabeth: Percy, I'm dumping you for Merlin.

Percy: WHAAAAT? *turns to Merlin* HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FROZEN YOGURT BUDDIES!

Merlin: ….

Anabeth: Our OTP will be call Merbeth! Yes, Merbeth 5va! (that's more that 4eva)

Merlin: I already have a girlfriend. *cough* Her name is Freya.

Percy: ANABETH! WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCABETH?

Merlin: I'm just going to slowly back away now.

Kilgharrah: I'm already gone.

(_exits Kilgharrah_)

Anabeth: MERLIN I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE VOICE TRY AND UNDERSTAND IT!

Percy: *crying*

Merlin: ….

(_enter Freya_)

Freya: Merly, you missed our weekly Avalon date! Where were you, cutie?

Merlin: *gasp* You're alive?

Freya: *giggle* And you're alive!

Merlin: What?

Freya: I'm going to kill you for missing our date!

Merlin: I'm f**ked.

(_exits Freya, dragging Merlin out by the neckerchief)_

Anabeth: Merlin!

Percy: Why do you kill me, Anabeth?

Anabeth: *sighs* I guess I'll settle for second best. Let's make out.

_(exits Anabeth, dragging Percy by the hair) _

The End.

Nico: But I'm still here.

Me: Seriously, Nico, no one likes you! Get out of here!

Nico: **D':**

Me: Don't cry…

Nico: *crys*

Me: Man up…

Nico: *sobs*

Me: Nico…..

Nico: *rocks back and forth on the floor, in fetal position, as he sobs his heart out*

Me: Okay, okay! I'm sorry!

Nico: *jumps up and hugs me* Yaaaay! I forgive you!

Me: End it…..end it!

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I guess I'm continueing this. Hope you enjoyed. And thanks to all the people that reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin: lalalalalalalalalalala. What the hell am I doing?

Percy: Merlin! What up my bro!

Merlin: Great, it's you. *cough* not *cough*

(Enter Arthur and Grover)

Percy: G-man! What up my brothaaaa?!

Merlin: Hey prat.

Arthur: Idiot.

Merlin: Dollop head.

Arthur: Clotpole.

Merlin: That's my word, narb.

Arthur: Nard; that new. Muffin.

Merlin: You did not just go there, you toaster!

(Percy and Grover look at each other confused)

Percy: What the Hades?

Grover: Just smile and act like you know what happening.

Percy: I can understand how toaster is an insult, but why muffin?

Grover: Muffins are evil!

Percy: ...

Grover: Don't blame me, blame the author.

(Enter Legolas)

Leggy: did someone say supermegafoxyawesomehot elves?

Percy: Nope.

Merlin: Get out of here Legolas, this isn't your fandom.

Legolas: You will not talk to your sexy prince of Mirkwood that way!

Arthur: Bitch, please. I basically said that to him the first time we met. Now we have an epic bromance.

Legolas: So, I will have an epic bromance with him now?

Arthur: WHAT? No! *grabs Merlin and puts him over his shoulder*. HE'S MIIIIIIINE!

Merlin: Arthur.. ..?

Arthur: MY PRECIOUS!

Merlin: Help.

(Exits Arthur and Merlin)

Grover: What the Hades was that?

Percy: Merthur.

Grover: What?

Percy: I ship it.

Grover: What?!

Percy: I ship it like Fed-Ex.

Grover: You're scaring me.

Percy: Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Grover: Percy...?

Percy: BACK TO WITCHES AND WIZARDS AND MAGICAL BEASTS!

Grover. Percy...?

Percy:TO GOBLINS AND GHOSTS AND MAGICAL FEASTS!

Grover: Perc-

Percy: IT'S ALL THAT I LOVE AND ALL THAT I NEED!

Grover: P-

Percy: HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! I THINK WE'RE GOING BACK!

Grover: Don't you mean Camp Half-Blood?!

Percy: Yer a wizard, Harry.

Grover:...

Percy: I'm the Doctor!

Grover: ...

Percy: Let's go get some fro yo.

Grover: I'm good with that.

(Exits Percy and Grover)

Legolas: What about me?

Me: Go back to Middle Earth.

END

* * *

**A/N: Well, I should stop watching Starkid plays, Harry Potter, LOTR, and Doctor Who before I write these things...**

**And thanks for reviewing guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy: Merlinmerlinmerlinmerlinmerlinmerin…I'm pretending to be the dragon Merlin….how he always called your name creepily in the first season….Merlinmerlinmerlin…

Merlin: Do I know you?

Percy: Haha, you're so funny,BFF!

Grover: I thought I was you're BBF!

Arthur *growls*: I'm Merlin's BBF!

Gwaine: No I am!

Lancelot: I believe I am.

Will (remember, that kid from the first season, episode 11 "The Moment of Truth"): Bitch, please.

Tyson: Actually, I'm Percy's BFF. I'm mean, I am his brotha!

Nico: I'm Percy's BFF!

Percy: Just no…

Merlin: Percy, want to dirch these losers again and get fro yo?

Percy: Dirch?

Merlin: *ditch.

Percy: OKAY! FRO YO, SO YUMMY!

Merlin: *blinks*

_(Exists Percy and Merlin)_

Arthur: MERlin, get back here! We aren't done talking about _us_!

_(Exists Arthur and Lancelot, because Lancelot is dead)_

Gwaine: Hellos Nico…

Nico: PEDO!

_(Exists Nico)_

Grover: PUT MY HANDS UP, THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG!

Tyson: Goat boy's lost it.

Gwaine: Nah, I just poured Mountain Dew down his throat. You drink enough of that stuff and you go INSANE! Just ask the author!

Grover: THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY! I'M MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH!

Tyson: ?

Gwaine: So, you're a fairly interesting character, I mean, you have one eye. What's that like?

Tyson: I don't know… I like peanut butter.

Gwaine: What sorcery is this "peanut butter"?

Tyson: I MUST SHOW YOU NOW!

_(Exists Tyson and Gwaine)_

Grover: Awwwww, I'm the only one here.

Will: I'm still here!

Me: You were in one episode and died in said episode. No you're not.

Will: Okay…goodbye, then…goodbye…creepy goodbye….

Grover: Now I'm the only one here!

Me: Then dance.

Grover: I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER! THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER!

_(Enters Nico)_

Nico: Yes! Finally, a guy my age I can sing with!

Grover: Actually, I'm in my twenties. Remember that total plot blurp in the first book?

Nico: PEDOOOOOOOOOO!

_(Exists Nico while Percy and Merlin enter)_

Percy: WHAT'S HE THAT WISHES SO!

Merlin: MY COUSIN, WESTERMORELAND!

Percy: NO, MY FAIR COUSIN!

Merlin: IF WE ARE MARK'D TO DIE, WE ARE ENOW!

Percy: TO DO OUR COUNTRY LOSS, AND IF TO LIVE!

Merlin: THE FEWER MEN!

Percy: THE GREATER SHARE OF –

M&P: HON – AH! (honor)

Grover: WTF?

Percy: We just passed by Shakespeare in the park.

Merlin: It was weird 'cause they made us go on stage and perform.

Percy: And we learned something today.

Merlin: That Shakespeare was a dirty old pervert.

Percy: True dat.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the chapter. Think what you will.**

**Oh, and yeah, the toaster insult was from "Starship" and the song in the last chapter was from "A Very Potter Musical." Yeah.**

**And thanks for reviewing guys! You rock so much! Penguins for you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur: *singing and walking* I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I knoooooooow it…..

Leo: *singing and walking* I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. Tooooooooooo sexy for my shirt…..

_The idiots bang into each other._

Arthur: Watch it, kid!

Leo: Watch it weird guy that has a British accent!

Arthur: You wanna go?!

Leo: Do _you _wanna go?!

Arthur: I don't know, let's go!

_The idiots then "go" to find a frozen yogurt place, because that seems to be the only food store that the author can think of._

_Enters Nico and Lancelot_

Nico: So, you're dead….I'm the kid of the death god….wanna be besties?!

Lancelot: Sorry, Merlin's my BBBFFAFL.

Nico: BBBFFAFL?

Lancelot: Best Best Best Friends Forever And For Life.

Nico: But-

Lancelot: No buts. I must leave. My people need me! *walks into background, pretending that an alien spaceship is taking him up when he really just wanted to get away from Nico*

_Enters Percy and Merlin. Frank follows for some obscure reason._

Merlin: (_to Percy)_ All I'm saying is that if Uncle Rick kills you, Nico, Leo, or Frank, the fandom will _kill_ him.

Frank: What about Jason? He's like a badass isn't he?

M&P: UNCLE RICK CAN TAKE HIM.

Frank:….

Percy: I hate Jason.

Merlin: I will eat him.

Frank:….

Percy:…..

Nico:…..

Random Toad:…..

Gwaine: I like pie.

Anabeth:….

Piper:….

Merlin: I'll eat him in the totally non-cannibalistic way.

Percy: Can I join you?

Merlin: Yep. You in, Franky boy?

Frank: Well….

Percy: I heard that he flirted with Hazel.

Frank: THAT MOTHERF*CKER'S DEAD.

Merlin: Yaaaaay, we're eating Jason!

_Those idiots exit, leaving Nico there with Gwaine, who happened to pop out of the ground, and Lancelot's shade, who was hiding in the corner._

Gwaine: Hi Nico.

Nico: Gwaine.

Gwaine: It's been a while…

Nico: Yeah, like a couple chapters…

Gwaine: Do you still remember…?

Nico: Yes. And I still have the thing you gave me…

Gwaine: Did you like it?

Nico: Yeah, it's perfect. Thank you.

Gwaine: I've missed you.

Nico:…

Gwaine: Nico-

Nico: Gwaine-

Lancelot's Shade: YOU LOVEBIRDS DONE? YOU'RE MAKING THIS SOUND LIKE A BLOODY SLASH FIC!

Gwaine: EEEEEEWWWWW! No, I was just talking about the mixed tape we made and the band we were forming!

Nico: We were called Maroon 4, like Maroon 5, but we sing better!

Gwaine: Let's give the world a taste of awesome music!

Nico: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

Gwaine and Nico: I WANNA BE A STARSHIP RANGER!

_Enters Arthur, on fire with a grinning Leo running after him._

Arthur: WTF, kid, you lit me on fire!

Leo: This – boy – is – on – fire! This – boy – is – on – fiiiiiiiiiire!

_Enter Katniss (in the wrong Fandoms….)_

Katniss: Boy on fire? Where?

Leo: Here I am! (Well, technically Arty's on fire, but I AM the boy on fire).

Katniss: A boy on fire! A boy on fire! SUCK THAT PEETA, I'VE GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND THAT UNDERSTNDS ME!

Leo:…

Katniss: O, Boy On Fire, come with me back to my world, where you will be hailed as a god and we can make sweet, sweet love!

Leo:….

Katniss: Overkill?

Leo: A bit…

Katniss: No love, then. You WILL be hailed as a god, though.

Leo: I'm sorta already a god…a demi-god…

Katniss: THEN COME! *pulls Leo into the Hunger Games fandom*

_Exists Katniss and Leo_

Arthur: WTF, I'm still on fire here!

Lancelot: Shut the hell up, nobody cares! Everyone hates you, Arthur, you're always whining! "My fiancée cheated on me, my sister is a psycho that wants to kill me, I'm on fire." WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

Arthur: *still on fire* Someone's had a bad day.

Lancelot: *starts crying* Yeah…

Arthur: *still on fire* Wanna talk about it?

Lancelot: *crying, nodding* Yeah…

Arthur: *still on fire* *sits down* *pats lap* Here, sit on my lap.

Lancelot: Why?

Arthur: *still on fire, his flesh slowly melting off* The world…has always looked a bit brighter from on top of a lap.

Lancelot: *still crying* Okay. *sits on Arthur's lap*

Arthur: *still on fire* *starts bouncing Lancey on his lap* Just remember, no homo, bro.

Lancey: *still crying* Okay…

_Meanwhile….._

Frank: JASON, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE F*CK! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FLIRT WITH HAZEL!

Merlin: He's unreasonably mad, isn't he?

Percy: Oh, yes he is.

Jason: FRANK PUT DOWN THAT SPATUAL! PUT IT DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! FRANK! FRANK! OW!

Percy: *makes face* Ooooh, did he just shove that up his - ?

Merlin: Urgh, yeah.

Percy: Urgh?

Merlin: Yeah. Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Merlin: Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Merlin: Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Merlin: Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Merlin: Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Harry Potter: Urgh.

Merlin: Urgh.

Percy: Urgh.

Frank: I WILL EAT YOU IN THE LITERAL SENSE! GO BOIL YOUR BOTTOM, YOU SON OF A SILLY PERSON! I BLOW MY NOSE AT YOU, YOU SO-CALLED SON OF JUPITER!

Jason: Frank…please…

Frank: I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, YOU EMPTY HEADED ANIMAL FOOD TROUGH WIPER! I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!

Percy: We should break this up…

Merlin: Yeah…

Percy: It'd be a shame for the readers to see Frank go all cannibalistic….

Merlin: Just think what Uncle Rick might do….

Percy:….

Merlin:….

M&P: FRANK SPIT JASON OUT, RIGHT NOW!

END.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Look, I updated!**

**So...how've ya been? **

**Well, again, thanks for reviewing guys! You make my day! And a shout-out to ****_ticktock _****who when through most of my stories and left the most awesome and nice reviews ever! Thank you!**


End file.
